The Real Medusa
by FrostBitelover44
Summary: Medusa isn't a real witch. All she wants is to live happy and see her son again.
1. Chapter 1

She lay alone in the dessert, she cried. Knowing that everything was ripped from her hands. Happiness was no longer real. She could see the dirt cloud as it rolled closer to her.

CHAPTER ONE.

Maka climbed off the motorcycle. She stopped and stared at the_ thing_ laying there in the dirt. She scowled.

"Medusa" Soul got off the cycle also and walked next to his Mister.

"Why are you here?" Maka growled, she thought they had killed Medusa, but instead, here she was laying in the dry dust.

There was no reply, only small sobs. Soul growled and dragged the witch to her feet.

"Hey! She asked you a question! That means answers Witch!" He yelled.

That's when Maka noticed something. Instead of the glowing yellow eyes, Medusa's were normal, still yellow, but somehow different.

"Wait Soul" Maka said sternly. "Look at her eyes, and her soul.. it's.. different."

"Different how? Isn't this the Witch that destroyed countless lives?!" Soul yelled.

"It's not as... powerful as before.." Maka said. "I said wait Soul!" She said, more angry this time and she grabbed him and pulled him away from Medusa.

Medusa flinched. She knew what was coming.

"I'd kill you again Medusa" Maka said. "I'd do it here. But theres something I have to ask you first." She took a deep breath. "Why did you try to kill me, and then end up almost killing Crona?"

"I- I- Didn't..." Medusa cried silently.

"Don't lie Witch!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Soul!" Maka yelled. "Explain to me. Now or I'll kill here right here"

Medusa took a deep breath.

"well you see, when I was younger, living with my mother and sister. All my mother wanted was for me to become a witch like her. My sister, wanted nothing but to listen to every word my mother spoke. I however didn't want to be like her. But as you've seen, my power is greater than Arachnae in many ways. My mother was greedy and wanted the power for herself. So when Crona was born.. She used her powers to take over my mind and my body, puppeteer. An old spell that only very advanced Witches could use it. She wanted Crona to become a keechan. I was there, always in the back of my own mind. Trapped. I wanted desperately to escape and warn you somehow. But..._" _She trailed off.

"That's not true! She has to be lying! Dirty Witch-" Soul was cut off. Maka had kicked him in the stomach.

She bent down and held out her hand. "Come with me Medusa. Would you like to meet your son?" She asked.

Medusa took her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove down the streets of Death city, Medusa did her best to hide her face. Maka ignored the people who were giving dirty looks at them. Once they reached the house, Maka told Soul that he needed to tell Lord Death exactly what happened. Soul nodded and ran off towards the DWMA. Maka then took Medusa inside and let her sit down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Medusa spoke up. "I'm sorry.. Maka" She said silently.

Maka stared at her for a few seconds. "Sorry for what?" She asked.

Medusa looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for.. hurting you. And everybody..."

Maka smiled. "It's not your fault." She said. "There's no reason to be sorry"

Soul then came in, Kid, Liz, Pattie, Black Star, and Tsubaki behind him. All of them, except Pattie and Tsubaki, were glaring at Medusa.

"Medusa" Kid started. "Is it true?"

"Leave her alone guys" Maka said.

"Man, you really have guts, thinking you can come back here and try to trick us Witch." Black Star started. "But let me tell you this, I'm the big star around here, I'll get rid of you myself.. because I'm the best there is"

"Black Star" Tsubaki said. "Please, that's enough"

Maka walked over to Soul. "Did you tell Lord Death?" She asked, a little bit angry with him.

"Yeah, I did" Soul answered.

Maka grabbed Medusa and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Medusa, is it really true?" Lord Death asked, in his normal happy voice.

"Yes, it is sir." Medusa answered. "I swear that it is."

There was a long silence after that. Nobody said anything.

"Well! Your mother had some tricks up her sleeves! But all in all, your okay now, right Medusa?" Lord Death cheered.

Another long silence.

"Thank you sir!" Medusa smiled, not the smile Maka and Lord Death, or anybody was used to seeing, but a real, smile.

"Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Yes, Maka?" Lord Death cheered.

"Is it alright, if I can take her to see Crona?" Maka smiled at him.

"Chances are that Crona will be very afraid, but I'm sure that if you explain what happened, everything will be alright." Lord Death said, Maka was sure, that if he could, he would be smiling a big huge smile right now.

* * *

"Crona" Maka knocked on the metal door.

* * *

The door creaked slowly open. 


End file.
